Where?
by KSRF
Summary: When Bella is left alone she is captured by a crazed killing vampire called James Nolan and tortures her. After Edward understands what is going on, James uses Bella to make Edward do what he wants by threatening to hurt Bella. How will they stop him?
1. No one

**Disclamier: i do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse or breaking dawn. that is all stephenie meyers creation! unfortunately it is all hers! but i only own James Nolan (the evil dude) and his gang of vampires! you can't take my evil ideas!!**

Where?

My eyes opened in a flurry, my body shook uncontrollably and sweat poured from me as if I was a waterfall. I saw but one person in my head. Edward! Edward! "Edward." I cried out, quaking with pain. I waited. nothing. I screamed again. My body was thrashing now, my chest rose up and down dangerously and heat overtook me. My arms started shaking in front of me. Boy, did I hate being sick! Tears blended with the beads of sweat trailing my body, running across my cheeks. I had no more breath and no more energy to scream out again, I was too tired. My eyes felt heavy and everything started to fade into black again. Suddenly, I heard two heavy footsteps crossing the room, sitting by my side, taking a wet cloth and dabbing it across my forehead. I managed to utter a soft whisper before I fell into the oblivion of sleep, "Edward."

When I opened my eyes again, my fever had broken and I was no longer sweating so much. I moved uncomfortably and shifted into a better position on my side. Someone was rocking on the arm chair, watching me silently. I smiled. "Edward?" I croaked, lifting my head. The person got up and came out of the darkness and I frowned with confusion. Emmett? Why was he here? Where was Edward? He came over, smiling sympathetically. "Been a long time since I ever had a fever." He joked softly, sitting at the edge of my bed.

"Where's Edward?" I asked unable to hold up my head any longer and laid it down on the pillow. "Uh, he's hunting." He replied, I frowned.

"Why are you here?" I asked turning at an angle so I could see him. "Why isn't Alice or Esme here instead of you? Or Charlie even. I never expected you to look after me."

"Well, they're hunting to; they were so busy looking after you they forgot to hunt and I was the only one who had gone before so they told me too look after you."

"And Charlie?"

"Fishing."

"That's strange, not like him to go fishing when his daughter is sick."

"I told him to go and have fun with his friends and I would look after you."

"I don't believe you."

"Look Bella, you should sleep, you're still not well, I'll tell you everything when you get better."

I shook my head, I had already slept enough. "First I want something to eat, then I want to know where everyone is."

"I'll get you something then." He got up and rushed to the kitchen and within a minute he was back with a plate with two toasts on it and a glass of orange juice. I munched down hungrily on the food and drunk the orange juice happily. When I was finished, I looked at him again, I wanted to know.

"Look Bella, this is the thing, I don't _know_ where they are. Two days ago, I come back from hunting and I come home, no-one's inside, I go into the city, no-one! The town is completely deserted! No cars, every store abandoned. Every house empty. I came here and I found you, I couldn't understand why everyone had left, but you were in such a bad state, I couldn't leave you!"

He finished with a sigh and looked in my direction to see my reaction. But I couldn't hear anything anymore, EDWARD WAS GONE AGAIN! Not only that but now he took the whole town with him! Where was everyone? Fear, anger and sadness raged inside me. "He left me again, but now he's taken the whole town with him!" I wailed out loud to Emmett!

"Listen Bella, I have to look for them, I have to find out where they are, where everyone is, and if it's the Volturi fault!"

"But, but, but, how could this be? No one can just _leave _in two days, especially not a whole town."

"That's why I need to find out what's happening! Will you be ok if I left for a while to go and search for them?"

"Let me see, let me go outside and see if you're right!"

He suddenly scooped my up and I resisted, "If you walk on those legs Bella you'll probably fall and I'd burst out laughing, so stop being stupid and let me carry you." I stopped trying to push against him and relaxed into his arms. He cringed but didn't say anything else. I looked at him curiously and I sniffed under my arms. WOAH! I definitely needed a shower. Emmett carried me out the front door and my eyes widened in shock! When you usually would hear the sounds of cars and the traffic in the town in the early morning, you could hear no more. The occasional cars passing seemed no where and everything was eerily silent. I gasped, and tears formulated in my eyes, how could this be? I nodded and Emmett took me back inside and lay me down on the couch. I cried softly, letting the tears roll down my cheeks and I made no effort to stop them. "look bella, are you well enough to take care of yourself while I go look for them?"

I sniffled and looked up at him, "anything to get them back!"

I sniffled again and he gave me a mobile. "What's this for?" I asked.

"So you can reach me, I'm under Emmett in the contacts, call me if there are any problems."

"Can't I use the home phone?"

"It doesn't work, I've already tried it."

"Uh, ok, but one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Are the wolves in La Push gone too?"

Emmett nodded and I let out another soft cry.

"I'll go then, please feel free to call."

I nodded again. Then with a flurry of motion, he was gone. I waited another five minutes to start sobbing. I cried until I fell asleep. How could this happen. WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?

My eyes opened and I cringed as a bad smell occupied the room. It took me another five minutes to realise it was me and I stumbled my way to the bathroom. I sleepily took off my clothes and filled the bath tub with water. I slowly lifted myself in and rejoiced in the warm water. I rubbed myself with soap and washed my hair thoroughly. I thought of how sympathetic Emmett was, this must have been the soft side Rosalie had been talking about before. A sudden pang hit my heart and I started another round of sobbing. Where could they be? Slowly and grumpily got out of the bath and dried myself. I got into cosier PJ's and dried my hair. I rapped a cotton blanket around me and stomped downstairs, tears threatening to overtake me still. I stuck my head into the fridge and pulled out some yogurt. I got a spoon out of the draw and sat down on the couch to eat. I looked at the TV curiously; maybe it would have something about every living soul in forks missing. I got up and turned on the TV and slumped back down on the couch. "_And today, a report has been filed about a serial killer, Police have evacuated a small town called fork, for they have suspected a serial killer on the loose and is deemed to be the most dangerous man on earth. His name is James Nolan and he has killed 179 people in his life. Police have surrounded the area and has orders to shoot anyone coming in or out of the area." _

Bella froze, h3er eyes grew wide and she gaped at the television. Oh NO! That's why they've left! But how could they forget her? Quickly I snapped out the mobile Emmett had given me and looked in the contacts, the only person was Emmett. I pressed the green phone button and the phone started ringing. I heard Emmett's voice on the other end. "Bella?" he asked, "What's up?"

"Emmett, there's a serial killer in Forks, that's why everyone is gone, this guy has killed more than 100 people and is the most dangerous guy on earth, that's why everyone's gone, where are you?"

But Emmett didn't answer, instead, there was a cold shrill laughter at the other end, one that scared the wits out of you, one that sent shivers up and down your spine. A cold, musty voice spoke, "Hello Bella, seen the news have you? Shall I pop round to see you?"

I Hung up! OH.MY.GOD. The serial killer, knew where I was, knew I was alone! I shook uncontrollably. How did he tap into our conversation? I quickly dialled 915 and the phone rang, "Hello, emergency services, how can I help you?"

"Hello, I'm in the town Forks, I am here alone with a serial killer, the town on the news, I am all alone, I was sick while the town was evacuated and…"

But I was cut off, I heard the cold, shrill laughter and I screamed. "Bella, you can't call anyone anymore, I'll just tap the line, good thing about an abandoned city."

"H-h-h, How do you know my name?" I stuttered quickly.

"Bella, I am deemed the most dangerous man in the world and you think I'm human? I've been watching you and your stupid vampire boyfriend and I thought, hey I want one of those, a girl I can rape, knows about vampires and can kill with the flick of my wrist if she denies me."

"No, no, you can't do that, Edward will come, Edward will come."

"Oh Bella, I already got rid of him, he thinks your with Charlie and also thinks your not in love with him anymore. And even if he does find out, I'll hold you as hostage, that'll break him down, me threatening to kill you, I'll have a little friend to boss around then!" Another cold metallic laughter emanated the phone and I screamed.

"Oh I can't wait, I'll come over now then shall I?"

"What about Emmett, he knows what's really going on."

"He is with me actually, do you think I work solo?"

A frightened voice came from the phone, "Bella? Bella? I'm so sorry Bella!"

"It's ok Emmett, I think it is." I squeaked

"Well then Bella, is there anything else you want to know before I pay a little visit?"

I knew I had to keep him busy, I knew I had to talk with him a while, at least until Edward knew what was going on, that I did love him, I knew he would come.

"What about the police? They're around the whole of the town."

"We're vampires, really Bella; you can do better can't you. What do you think we did?"

A shiver ran down my spine again.

"Why me?"

"I already told you that. I want to keep you, I've always wanted a human girlfriend, that won't turn on me, or use her powers or strengths to get rid of me. Plus, you already know about the Vampires."

"We promised the Volturi that I would be turned into a vampire sooner or later."

"Hmm, I'll tell them I've captured you that you'll always be in my power that you won't escape, they'll be sure to let me keep you."

"But you're broadcasting the fact that you're the most dangerous man on the world and Forks is being filmed, how can you escape that?"

I'll leave, they soon enough find out I've gotten around them."

"But now Bella, dear, I think we have talked enough, I'll see you soon."

I was about to stutter a response to keep the conversation going when there was a knock at the front door. I hesitated, backing away slowly. I knew I couldn't outrun him, or trick him, the only advantage I had was stalling and I couldn't even do that well. The door slowly opened and the dark outline of a figure walked through the door. He was grotesquely handsome, like most vampires, and wore a dark navy blue top with cut off jeans that outlined his muscles. His hair was a fair golden and his skin was pale. His Black eyes shone maliciously. He drew in a sharp breath. "My, my aren't you beautiful?" he said nearing closer to me.

"Edward will die fighting for me."

"Not if fighting for you meant killing you." He smiled, revealing his jagged teeth and several shivers ran down my spine. HE sped forward, knocking me onto the couch. I screamed but he covered my mouth. His hand moved towards my neck, and put pressure on a certain part. He held it there for ten seconds before I fell unconscious.

**So how was it? I want 20 reviews please. next chapter is really good, trust me! :) thanks for reading, i hope it's good enough for your standards.**


	2. In a HORRIBLE situation

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse, or breaking dawn, stephenie meyer owns them unfortunately. The only thing i own is James Nolan, (the evil dude) and no one gets his evilness!!**

My eyes opened, I was sitting in a luxurious bedroom, one that felt and smelt familiar

My eyes opened, I was sitting in a luxurious bedroom, one that felt and smelt familiar. I slowly sat up, my head was spinning and I thought the whole serial killer situation was just a dream. I suddenly realised I was in Edwards Bed and there were unfamiliar voices downstairs, cheering. I strained, I wanted to hear what was going on. I suddenly realised that James Nolan was speaking and I strained even harder to hear. "Oh right fellows, calm down, calm down, I know you're all happy that we succeeded with out plan of catching Bella and we get all the money and blood we want cuz the town is deserted, but it ain't over yet. We need a place to stay after this, tomorrow, the police are raiding the town, looking for me, but we have to have a secure place by then. I want you to leave now, first one to find a place, gets to have a second turn with Bella!"

They all cheered and I recoiled in my bed. I realised I was going to be passed around like a rag doll between all these vampire men. I turned around and the bed squeaked. Suddenly the cheering stopped and they must of all heard the bed because everything was quiet. I quickly pretended I was sleeping right before James came in. He snickered. "Do you think she's slept enough boys?"

More cheering emanated from downstairs. "Alright then, all of you, go find a place, when you come back, I'll tell you what she was like and the guy with the best place to hide wins a whole night with her. Have fun Boys."

Snickering and laughing came from downstairs as James closed the door behind him and came towards me. I fought the urge to flinch and pretended I was having a dream. Suddenly, a hard stinging slap fell across my face and I opened my eyes. I saw James standing there, a huge smirk spread across his face. "Get ready sweet heart."

I screamed as he jumped on top of me and wrestled me still. He held onto me too tight and pain lurched underneath his hands where he held me. I knew that bruises would be there after he was done with me. He hungrily ripped off my clothes and laughed like a mad man. He sent more stinging slaps across me and I screamed. Terror rose inside of me and I cried as he threw off his own clothes. I screamed one last scream.

When he left I was curled into a ball on the bed. Purple and green bruises covered my skin, making me look ghastly. It was 9am in the morning and I heard the cheers of the vampire men downstairs. My body shook from the torment it had just received. I faintly heard the row of James's voice. "Boy oh boy. She was a wild ride." They all laughed and cheered, chanting, James, James, James, James. For the past hour, James heard all of the speeches of the places his vampire gang had found. I estimated about thirty vampires from all the speeches. There was not one single girl. All men. Thirty of them too. I groaned, thirty men that would handle me like James had done last night, maybe even worse.

I heard the name of the winner who had chosen the best place and there were groans from all the other men who dismayed they didn't win. His name was Matt. He would be my next. I cried softly and James came to my door. He picked me up and carried me down the stairs. I barely recognised the living room of the Cullens house. What a low place to choose for him to hide out. There were more cheers from men when they saw me. I realised I was stark naked, like I was on show for everyone else. I was laid out in the middle and I could hardly move due to my bruises. Another boy emerged from the crowd. For a moment, I thought he was going to do me in front of everyone else. In stead, James explained to everyone else that he healed injuries. The boy knelt down next to me and laid a hand on my head. Suddenly, the pain released from my body and the bruises vanished. But instead of pain now, sleep overtook me and I drew into the darkness of sleep. But before I did, I saw in a cage, in the corner of a room, guarded by seven other vampires, was Emmett. He was looking down and shaking his head. He looked at me in vain, and the look stayed with me as I dived into my dreams.

I woke up by being jostled about. I had a ragged pair of shorts on and a strip of cloth that only lay around the breasts. I groaned and sat up. I was on a board, held up by two vampire men. We were going vampire speed and I held onto the edge for my dear life. I felt like I was about to throw up and closed my eyes quickly. I decided quickly on falling off the board, maybe if I did, that would make them have to stop and they would sense my unease on this board. I let my fingers go one at a time and with a sudden rush I fell off, only to be caught again my two strong marble arms. I cried out fearfully, my face tow inches away from the ground. I was spun around to see a vampire man with brown curly hair and deep blue eyes. He was muscular like all vampires and had a perfect smile, but this didn't do anything for me. I spat in his face and he dropped me to the ground, avoiding the spit I threw at him. "Honestly Bella, you are rude. I catch you and you spit at me. Tut, tut."

He walked off and I lay in the ground still, amongst the drop of the autumn leaves. My arm was jerked up and I was slapped onto one of the vampire's backs as we sped after the others. He turned his head around and said, "Can't wait till tonight." He grinned darkly and caught up with everyone else. I realised I was on the back of Matt and let out a cry. I suddenly saw a vision of the future, me a grown woman, with all these vampire men still with me, Edward, in a corner, crying over me. James holding me, teeth at my neck and ordering Edward around like a servant. Edward seeing me being raped like last night. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I cried more and more. Until we were at the place Matt had chosen.

In front of me stood a large stone castle, hidden right in the midst of the woods. You would never have been able to see from outside of the woods. The castle was eerily similar to those of evil villains and had an old medieval look to it. There were murder holes along the walls and the castle was pitch black in colour. The tips of the castle were a blood red. Matt had really chosen well. I was roughly pushed inside, passing a pair of large wooden ornate doors. The main hall had five main staircases leading to each part of the castle with separate rooms. I heard someone whisper behind me that the castle had three stories with eighty different rooms. I paled in colour, more rooms to do things in secret like last night instead of having to send others away so you wouldn't be heard. James took my arm and led me up the stairs farthest to the left. "Now, dear, lets show you our room. And the room where others can have fun with you." I paled in colour and

Swayed, feeling like I was about to faint. This was going to be a regular thing, I realised. Suddenly James was going full speed and I was in his arms. After thirty seconds he put me on my feet in a different room and I had to hold onto the wall for support. "Sorry, but there were to many stairs to go at your pace."

I looked around the room in astonishment. Against the far wall was a large bed, occupying most of the room while there were mirrors and paintings on the wall. "Okay, now the other room where matt will have you first."

I flinched as he scooped me up again and we went up further steps in full speed. We came to a room that was similar to the other one. It had a large bed in the middle, and chains on the wall. "What are the chains for?" I asked quietly, knowing the answer already. He laughed, "For when you've been a bad girl." He answered leaving the room. Behind him, Matt walked in. "She's all yours Matt." James laughed as he sped down the stairs and Matt entered the room, closing the door behind him. My heart pounded in my ears and I backed away from him. He sped up to me and knocked me onto the bed. He greedily threw me onto the bed, ripping the sheets. He got a knife from his back pocket and held it up in front of me. "What's that for?" I asked, quaking with terror.

"I want dinner and a show."

He quickly dashed and slit my arm. My arm shook and pain burst out and I screamed the loudest scream I could. Matt hungrily jumped and licked the blood, covering his lips. Then he pushed my ragged shorts off, and another round started.

When he was done, the sheets were stained with blood and I was left shivering and crying. I was cured into a tight ball, my hair wet with blood. I knew the smell of blood was wafting through the castle and James hurriedly got the boy who healed me before to heal me again. They dunk me in a tub of water, making sure all the blood was gone so that the others wouldn't try and kill me. He explained to the boy that they were all good at not attacking someone, even if they saw blood, but he didn't want to risk it. They put me onto a double bed when they were done washing me and covered me up with a blanket. I had a pair of cut-off jeans on and a singlet. I curled up, waiting for sleep to encircle me. And it did…

**Ok guys, i know it was sort of short but, it was good right? like i promised. Ok next chapter, we get a peek at Edward and where he is!! dun dun dun!! so can i please have some reviews, it really makes my day if i get some reviews!! It'll make me one happy girl!! oh, and can everybody try reading, work is a positive thing by xoVampiresxo, it's really good! have a nice day! :)**


	3. Edward Knows!

**I do not own twilight, yadda yadda yadda!**

Chapter 3

EPOV

I paced the room slowly y arms swinging. I cried softly, although no tears could come out, my body shook with grief. Bella really did hate me; she really was scared of me. That was the illusion anyway. Maybe she was holding it all in until now. I slowly remembered the events that had gotten me into this hotel room. Police saying there was a serial killer, and him being the most dangerous person on earth or something like that. I knew right away it had to be a vampire, no one could kill that many people and still get away. I had wanted to go to Bella, make sure she was safe. She still had that awful fever then. But Charlie told me couldn't see her. She was upset with me or something. She didn't love me. Charlie telling me to go away and that he would take care of her. When I sneaked into her room, she was sleeping, sweat pooled on her. I dabbed her with the wet cloth and then I noticed a letter on her bedside table. It read:

_**Dear Edward, I am so upset with you. How could you put my life in danger all this time? You're a vampire and I'm a human, how could you risk me like that. The time we've spent together I have been too crazed about your good looks and talents that I forgot to think logically. I was putting myself at risk being with you and you knew that. You're obviously bloodthirsty and want to hurt me, you're slowly reeling me in, and you want us to get married so when we're on our honeymoon you can kill me. I don't want to ever see you again. I hate you! I hate you!**_

_**Bella**_

I remembered reading this letter with shock, and leaving as soon as I could, staying as far away from her as I could. Alice and Rosalie started saying that something must have been up. And Jasper and Emmett telling me she was no good for blowing me off, I growled at that. Esme told me she was confused, as did Carlise. But I knew she hated me, I knew what her handwriting was like, it was her alright. I sat down on the hotel bed. I was distraught. That's when we all fled to france, where we were now. We needed to figure out where to go next so that we could all repeat high school again. But i wasn't planning on doing that. I needed to talk to her, and that was final. I respected the fact that Bella hated me, but I needed to know for sure, I needed to know that she was thinking straight. I needed to see her one last time.

But dare I tell anybody else about my plan? Would they make me stay back?

Suddenly, Alice sped into the room, and crashed into Edward's chest. She clung to his shirt, and cried, "No, oh no, oh no. EDWARD!"

I held onto her arms, "What? What is it?" I asked hurriedly, "What did you see?"

"Edward, what a mess, oh Edward!"

"what is it Alice?" I said angrily, pulling her from my shirt and looking her in the eye.

"Bella's in trouble. She never really did hate you, it was forged by that vampire serial killer and now he's raping her!"

I froze. Bella? In trouble? Never hated me? Hatred filled my mind and I saw but one person in my head, the serial killer. He would pay for hurting my dearly beloved. I shook violently with anger and Alice took a step away from. I thought about my duty in protecting her, and I had failed. But not given up. I looked at Alice, my eyes glowing with hate, "Tell them we're I'm going, I'm going to kill this guy."

"Edward wait."

"what?"

"They're not in Forks."

"Where are they then?"

"you know that old mansion we found, about 20km south of forks?"

"yeah."

"they're there, all of them."

"All of them?"

"He has an army of trained vampire men. They have Emmett as well!"

"I don't care, I have to go."

"But wait for us."

"It'll take too long for us to explain, we have to go now! You can catch up to me and if things go wrong you can be back-up."

"Oh, uh, ok. Just be careful will you. Just promise me that."

I turned around and gave her a hug, "I promise."

Then I sped off to get Bella.

**Ok, now what's going to happen next? Oh and theres a huge twist in the story next. I wish i could tell you but, i think i'll keep it a secret so that you may get the shock of your life when you hear it!! so can i please have some reviews? I'm having fun writing this but i really like it when i get reviews! so go on, don't be scared, just click that go button down there!! :)**


	4. Blood Toast

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse or breaking dawn. Stephenie meyer owns them all!**

Chapter 4

BPOV

…When I woke up again, the sun was shining through the small slit in the wall. I had the crust of my tears still of my face. How could things have gotten so wrong? Where was Edward to rescue me? I groaned as his image entered my head and I wished so hard it could be real. I decided to explore the castle, if James would let me. I had to get out of this horrible situation. Maybe I could see Emmett.

I searched the room for something less revealing to put on, but there was none. In the end, I tore up some of the bed sheets and used it has a top.

I walked down the stairs slowly, scared off the steepness. It took me half an hour to reach the bottom, my legs aching. I came into the hall where I saw the other four staircases along the wall. Some of the vampire men were walking around and grinned at me darkly. I shivered. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a human body being dragged in through the front doors. It was a girl of about thirty years of age, already dead. The men crowded around her hungrily and opened her. The vampires all dived in, splashing their faces with blood. I screamed and turned my back on them, my arms covering my ears to block out the noise of the sucking. I felt a cold hard grip on my arm and James turned me around. He laughed coldly. "What do you want twinkle toes?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out, I swayed under his grip, still seeing the horrible look on the dead girls face. "I, I, I, wanted to…" I stuttered feeling like I was going to faint. I hurriedly regained my strength and said clearly, "I want to see Emmett." I said scared and curious for his reaction. He laughed menacingly and his grip on me tightened. "I guess you should see what we've done to him." He said, breathing icy air into my face. He took my arm, holding me barely off the ground and sped. In the blur I noticed we were going down stairs and I guessed that Emmett was held in a dungeon of some sort, guarded by other vampires like before. When we stood still, I got my balance quickly and looked around the room. It was small dark and shabby and in a corner, I saw the heap which was Emmett. The seven vampire guards let me through and I collapsed next to him. He looked up and saw me. His face was grave and sad. "Bella, I'm so sorry." He whispered, taking my arm, "I have failed you and Edward."

"Don't say that! You have not. He will come. He will know. He will get what's going on." I said hopefully.

"I should never have left you."

"He would have gotten me anyway."

There was dark chuckle from the corner.

"Edward will kill me for letting this happen to you."

"No he won't, he'll love that you tried to protect me."

"He'll be angry I left you alone."

"He'll be angry at James. Not you."

"Can I just add in," James interrupted, "Edward isn't coming or is at least not going to get past us. Or his little family."

Emmett growled, "_Our_ little family."

"Leave it Emmett."

"If he hurts Rosalie, I'll tear the living daylights out of him."

"Oooo, now I've found your weak spot." James laughed cruelly.

"Shut up you son of a b!ch!"

"Oooo, feisty now are we?"

"Shut up, Shut up!" Emmett growled and his eyes glared angrily

James laughed again and turned and left up the stairs. The guards left with him hesitantly.

"Oh Emmett." I cried, after they left, "Everything is so wrong."

"I know Bella, I know, Sshh, there, there."

I started crying into his chest, he was the only person I could relate to in this whole stupid medieval castle. "It'll be ok, we'll find something, don't worry."

"I hate the nights." I cried, Emmett cringed, he pulled me into a bear hug and we stayed that way until James came down to get me again.

He pulled me up the stairs and took me to the main hall. "Well, I guess I wanna keep you alive, so there's food over there." He pointed to a small room across from the hall where we stood and I suddenly realised how hungry I was. I stumbled my way to the door and pulled it open. Inside was a single table and chair. On to the table was a plate with four pieces of toast and a glass of milk. I wolfed it down in three minutes flat. Another vampire man came in and put more on the table, smirking at me. This time I took it slower, savouring the taste…it tasted, funny. Not like normal toast. I looked down and to my horror, I saw that the supposedly jam on the toast was blood! Blood from the girl! This was too much for me, I fainted.

**eewww! So how was it? Good? Bad? You can comment by sending a review down there. just click that go button! Next chapter, Edward arrives at the castle! and the horrible secret i mentioned last chapter finally reveals itself!! dun dun dun! :)**


	5. a price to pay for bad behaviour

**Disclaimer: i do not own the twilight saga. Stephenie meyer does. . . **

Chapter 5

EPOV

I stood in front of the monster castle that held my poor Bella. It had taken three days for me to get here and now I stood shaking outside, anger in my non-beating heart. I knew the others were only two hours away, but I wasn't thinking logically, I needed to rescue Bella now. I needed to see how she was going now. I slowly walked up to the big wood ornate doors. I heard laughing and cheering inside, only making me angrier. I pushed the doors open roughly! I froze, my eyes wide with horror. I saw Bella. I saw thirty other vampire men. I saw James Nolan!

JAMES NOLAN!! My twin brother, my arch nemesis! James Nolan and I had been brothers in the hospital when the whole family was sick. Then he disappeared and I didn't know where he went. But when I had turned into a vampire, I saw him one night, feeding of an innocent young girl. I asked what had happened to him and he asked what had happened to me. We had stayed friends and brothers for a long time until he betrayed me by drinking human blood, he drunk the blood of 179 people. We had made a pact not to hurt a human and he had dishonoured it. We had decided to go our separate ways, and that was the last I had heard of him! But now, as I saw him and his friends jostling Bella about, hitting her, pushing her, pushing her to the ground, cutting her arms for blood, anger rose in me like never before. I was paralysed to the ground, letting my anger rage through me. They had placed Bella in the middle of the circle and a young boy and come out now, and put a hand on her forehead. All her cuts and bruises suddenly vanished and she opened her eyes again, she was groaning and crying, terrified on the floor. James was about to touch her when I growled, "Don't touch her!" Everyone stopped at the sound of my voice, including Bella.

James smiled at me menacingly, eyes glowing with delight. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he asked flexing his muscles.

"Get away from her James, I mean it. I am going to tear you limb from limb and burn you to hell you Bastard!"

The vampire men moved at this, surrounding James. "Well, come on then, come and get your dearly beloved."

I took a step forward and the vampire men slowly started to get in their crouching positions. I saw Bella looking up at me, joy and sadness in her eyes. I smiled at her. She gave me a warning look about James and I nodded. I was going to kill that bloody man and I would die trying. Oh god, I was going to die trying. I was about to walk into a field of vampires, to protect something they could use against me. James laughed darkly. I flinched at the noise, I wanted to tear his very vocal cords out! "Don't worry boys, just step aside, this is between Edward and me."

The vampire men reluctantly went to the sides and I knew if I started to win against him they would come to his aid. I took a few steps forward until I was in the middle of the room. James was opposite me, glaring his pitch black eyes. Bella was on the ground beside him and I wished I could just go and pick her up and tell her it would be ok. But it probably wasn't and she knew that. I heard what James was saying in his head, _I'll pick Bella up and put my teeth to her neck, he'll be sure to back down then. This will be fun! _I growled and made a leap for Bella, but I was too slow, James had already picked her up and had his teeth at her neck. I growled again. James took Bella's arms behind her and growled happily. "Do as I say or Bella gets hurt." He looked at me, complete joy in his eyes.

"You Son of a B!ch. Let her go!"

He laughed darkly but kept his position. I stayed still calculating my options.

"Get out of your attack position Edward."

I stayed put

"I mean it Edward."

I stayed put.

Suddenly, James punched Bella in the stomach and she cried out in agony. Her eyes watered and she would have dropped to the ground if James wasn't holding her. Her now limp body shook in his arms. "Bella!" I cried out!

"You better do as I say or she'll get worse."

I reluctantly stood up, my muscles tense. My body seeked to go and take Bella, to look after her. But my mind kept me where I was, I knew going towards Bella would only hurt her more. "There's a good boy, now, run along downstairs so you can join Emmett in the dungeon. Jim. Daniel. Take him down will you. Oh, and if you cause any trouble Edward," James motioned to Bella, "It will only hurt her more."

I flinched but started walking towards the stairs that spiralled down. Two muscular boys around 19 joined me at either side and they motioned for me too speed up. I looked back at Bella in vain one last time before doing as I was told.

When we got to the bottom, I saw Emmett standing up in the small room pacing back and forth, thinking furiously. Edward heard him, _Ok, Edward, I know you can hear me in here so we have to think up a plan, a plan to get away, to save Bella, how are we going to save Bella? Were you stupid coming in here alone, now the others are down by two and they could have really used our help. Then again James would probably use Bella again. Oh, I hate this stupid situation. _

The other two guards left and I walked between the seven guards to Emmett. I gave a thumbs up to Emmett and he puzzled over this sighn. I rolled my eyes.

I went over to the ground and screamed and banged my fist into the ground with rage. The guards didn't look to se what I was doing, they thought I was just angry. I quickly scratched a message to Emmett in the dirt. He came over and looked at it. It read: Volturi? He thought about this: _If we somehow make them come here, what reason will they kill James for? Keeping Bella? He'll just tell them that he will keep her in here and she will never let the secret out. But then again they are so fond of killing that they will probably tell him to change her and he'll get angry and so on, and they'll kill him for that. Hmm, but do you really want her to be changed? Also, how do we contact them? _

I scratched something else into the stone, it read: last resort plan! Emmett nodded and sat down, thinking hard again. I quickly removed the evidence of my writing. I could still hear them upstairs, they had taken Bella to a bedroom of some sort and the boys were going out to hunt again. That was all. I had to find a way to get to Bella, to find her, to take her away from this awful place. But how, and where? Then, the idea hit me like a bullet. I stood up and walked to one of the guards, "Do we ever get any blood? I'm starving over here." I asked him casually, Emmett quickly caught on, "Yeah, same here, I've been in this bloody place for five days and I haven't gotten a drop of blood. Are you guys trying to kill us?" the Guard looked around to his friends, they shrugged.

"I'll go ask James." He told the others in a low alto voice.

He sped off up the stairs. That left them with seven. Edward went up to the next one, "Do we ever get to see Bella again?" I asked him, he looked at the other guards and they shrugged, "Uh, actually, I'll James about his plans."

That left them with five. Edward went up to the next, "So what's James going to do with us? Is he planning on killing us, or what, just tormenting us?" The guard looked to his friends and they shrugged, "I'll ask James." He said, rushing off.

Edward nodded to Emmett and he nodded back, they could take on two at a time. Edward sneaked up behind two of them and quickly bit both on their shoulders, "Ow!" they screamed unison, just the distraction he needed.  
At the same time Emmett did the same, and as the guards were distracted for half a second with the stinging sensation of the bite, they attacked, tearing their body pieces limb from limb. They pilled the pieces into a group and Emmett took out a box of matches from his pocket, He smiled ad Edward, "You'll never know when you need them." And quickly lit the bodies. Then they both turned around and smashed into the wall, running as fast as they could to get away so they could join up with the others and formulate a plan. But something stopped me in my tracks. The high pitched scream from Bella! Emmett looked back desperately. "You go, I'll stay behind." I called to him, crouching,

Emmett hesitated for a second, but seven speeding figures were coming after them. Emmett ran. I stayed. They had Bella with them, she was barely awake. Four the figures circled around Edward, three hunting after Emmett. James emerged from the circle, smiling cruelly. "I told you she would get hurt if you got yourself in trouble, now didn't I?" he mocked. I suddenly noticed a large, deep cut running across both of Bella's arms. I cried out. She looked up at me, more than just fear and terror in her eyes, they seemed to say, Help me, I need you, Don't go, Don't leave me here. Then she fell limp in his arms. Suddenly, mouths fell upon my body, my legs, arms, chest, and neck. The stinging sensation of a venomous bite filled me and I writhed on the forest floor with pain. They carried me back this way to the castle and made sure I had ten guards from now on. It was no use. We were all at the mercy of James now.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! There was the horrible secret i said was coming up!! JAMES AND EDWARD ARE BROTHERS!! How will they escape from James? How will they save Bella without hurting her? well, you can only find out if you review!! so do it now please!! thankyou :)**


	6. A plan, RUN AWAY!

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight, yadda yadda yadda**

Chapter 6

Emmet POV:

I ran as fast as I could, three dark figures were running after me, they're red and black eyes glued to me. I involuntarily kept looking back to see if they were near me, and every time I did, they suddenly became closer. I had to stop looking back. I focused all my energy into running and had a sudden burst of speed. I swerved in and out of the trees, making them confused, but they were still hot on my trail. I searched frantically for a place to hide, glazing over the hills around us.

I took in a deep breath of air and shouted at the top of my voice, "CC HELP!"

I kept running frantically, the other figures had slowed a bit, confused by my message. But they were still close behind me. I caught a smell in the breeze and I lightened up. It was a familiar smell, the smell of Rosalie. The one smell I loved the most in the world. I suddenly stopped running and stood on the spot. The three figures were running so fast that they kept running past me and stopped when they noticed. They spun around; we were ten metres away from eachother. The boy farthest on the left had wavy red hair and blood red eyes. He looked to be about 20. He was smiling viscously. They middle guy looked to be about 19 and had black short cropped hair and deep black eyes. The third guy, strangely enough, had sea green hair and sea green eyes. But his smile held it all. He smiled darkly, just like James, and growled cruelly. All of these boys were wearing cut-off jeans and a black T-shirt. The Boy to the far left with the green hair laughed darkly, "Give up?"

"I'll give you one chance to go back to your FUKING castle." I growled viscously.

They all laughed in unison, holding onto each others shoulders for support since they were laughing so hard. They held onto their stomachs and laughed even more. I waited there grumpily, crossing my arms and waiting for them to finish.

When they were finished (TEN WHOLE MINUTES) and they're laughter dies down and they stood upright again they turned their faces into a serious expression. "I'll take that as a no then?" I asked gingerly.

"Ya think?" answered the middle one. Suddenly they stiffened as the wind went in their direction. They could smell the Cullens. Rosalie's clear Soprano voice sang from the trees, "Emmett, honey, you know I don't like you swearing."

I smiled, the huge grin spreading across my entire face. "Sorry honey." I answered. Rosalie emerged from the woods and looked at the three figures. "Oh no, you're not in _another_ fight again are you sugar pie?"

"Sorry, I tried to stop them honey dumpling."

The three Boys cringed at our words. _Honey, sugar pie and honey dumpling _were obviously too much for them. "We'll still beat you." Spat the right one.

"Yeah, two against three won't change us! Especially a girl."

The middle one backed up.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong!" Rosalie answered politely,

"What made you think that the whole coven isn't here?"

All three of them stiffened. "I gave you a chance to go back to the castle." I teased and grinned. Rosalie smiled and wrapped an arm around

My waist and I pulled her closer, kissing her on the forehead. I drew in her sweet scent of honey, sugar and cakes and overjoyed in smelling it once more. A sudden Image entered my mind of Rosalie wearing next to nothing, lying on a double bed, beckoning me to come over, to… I was suddenly slapped out of my day dream by a pinch from Rosalie. She looked up at me angrily, "Not Now." She whispered darkly. She always knew when I was thinking of her! I heard the trample of footsteps and the sudden rush of air as, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle surrounded us. The boy to the far right with the green hair was wide eyed now and his voice was quavering, "Uh, can we take up that offer now of going back to the castle?" he pleaded.

"Too late." I replied

"Emmett, we're not going to kill them are we?" Carlisle asked

"We don't have a choice, if they go back, they'll tell and they'll bring more soldiers or whatever they are after us, if we keep them hostage, they'll probably escape and it'll be too hard. We have to kill them!"

"I just hate it when we have to." He replied.

"Wait, no, we won't tell, I promise, just spare us please."

"Filthy promise don't you think?" I spat back

"PLEASE!" he begged.

"Emmett." Carlise pleaded

"No, they'll tell."

"Emmett, they're desperate."

"Don't you care about Bella?" I said harshly.

As soon as I said it I regretted it, I knew I shouldn't have said that, but killing them was the right thing to do.

"But it seems so wrong."

"Not if they're our enemies."

"Fine, but I won't be apart of the killing."

"Fine."

I stepped forward. "You can let us kill you or we can fight you in which you will die and have more pain."

"We're not going without a fight." Spat the right one.

"So be it." I replied, crouching and growling.

We loaded the body parts into a pile and I stroke a match and lit it on fire. "We should go and find a spot to hide. Far away from here." I said grimly.

Alice looked up at me, pain in her eyes. "But Emmett," her voice was hoarse and disturbing, "Bella and Edward are still in there."

"Listen, they'll catch us if we're anyway near here and it won't help Bella or Edward if we get caught as well. We need help."

"But Bella is getting hurt."

She suddenly gasped and held onto jasper's shoulder. He took her in his arms. After a minute she cried out and put her head into jaspers chest. "They're torturing her." She cried! "And they're going to send a party after us in forty-five minutes."

"We have to go now!" I shouted

Alice spun out of Jaspers shirt and glared at me. "You don't know what they're doing to her, I can see. You don't understand?" her shrill voice screamed at me.

"They showed me what they did to her, I was the one you guys left behind, I was the one who got caught! Plus, what else do you suppose we do?" I shouted back.

She became silent and cast her eyes downward.

"Exactly," I said. "Now lets go."

I turned around and dashed off.

It took them ten minutes until they started following me. I decided they were trying to think of another plan rather than mine. But they came. They knew my plan was the best. To save Bella, we had to leave her. In my head, I whispered, "Sorry Bella."

**So how was it? Please review! It makes my day! :)! Hope you had fun reading it. Next chapter, Edward has a plan! so please keep reviewing!**


	7. A Bet

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

After the pain of the bites subsided I finally got to survey the surroundings. I was in a room with padlocks all around. There was window and I looked out it. I realised I was on the third storey of the castle. I puzzled over why James had given me a window? I could easily jump out of it. Suddenly, the door opened and James came through. "Don't think about it Edward."

"Why'd you put the window in here then?"

"Because I know you won't try and escape."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"Because of this!

James pointed to a TV on the wall. James went over to it and turned it on. On the screen, I saw Bella sleeping on a bed, her bruises were still eminent and the two deep cuts were still on her arms. She somehow looked peaceful. This scared me. I gaped at it and felt a lump rise in my throat. "You giver her back to me you Bast!d!"

"Sorry, can't do that."

"So why'd you put that in here? To torment me?"

James gave a cold shrill laugh, "Half so, but mainly to see what we'd do to her if you left."

"HEY! You said if I behaved and didn't do anything wrong you wouldn't hurt her." I shouted.

James gestured with his hands to lower my voice, but this only made me angrier. "Calm down Edward, calm down. We won't, but we'll know if you're about to leave and then before you jump out the little window to escape, we'll start hurting Bella so that just might change your mind." He smiled happily like he was winning a game.

"You sick son of a Bich! You think is some sick game you're trying to play with us? Set us up in different cases and see how we react. Go to hell!"

"Awww, I thought we were friends Edward? Why would you say something like that?"

"I AM NOT YOU'RE FRIEND! I'M FAR FROM IT!"

This amused James and made the anger boil in me out of control. I hurtled myself at him, ready to tear his guts out. Two guards came in from outside and pushed me back. "Have a nice day Edward." James said leaving the room.

I struggled between the two Vampires, "Come back here and fight like a man! Don't just have you're little friends take care of me. You coward."

James stopped at this. He swirled around. He smiled. "How about this Edward, we fight tonight, the main hall, just you and me."

I snarled at him through the two guards.

"Still unfair, any sign that I would be beating you, you're little friends would come and defend you again."

James thought hard on this comment as I still struggled with the two guards.

"How about I make a deal with you?"

"Any deal of yours would be rigged." I spat

"Hear me out."

"Fine."

"If you win tonight, you and Bella get to leave. But if I win, you personally have to kill Bella!"

I growled viscously, "Leave Bella out of this!"

"Fine, if you win tonight only you get to go."

"No both Bella and I get to go."

"Well you said to leave Bella out of this."

"I'm not going to kill Bella." I hissed.

"Edward, I was eventually going to kill Bella, you know that. I was going to kill her to break you! But if you lost tonight then you would get to kill her and end her pain. You could do it painlessly."

I growled and spat at him. "I will never hurt Bella."

"But that's the thing Edward, you wouldn't be. You would stop her from suffering."

"Would you guarantee our safety if I won?"

"Yes."

"How?"

James thought this over, "How about I give you something with a lot of value to me and I'll give it to you before the match and I'll bring Bella down, if I hurt my promise, you can break my valuable, or threaten to anyway."

"How will I know it's valuable to you?"

"Because you'll remember it from our childhood."

I gasped, "The ring!"

"Exactly." James smiled

I suddenly got a flashback from my childhood. James had stolen a ring from mother's jewellery box and had given it to a girl he liked. The girl started dating James for his money and jewellery and James soon found this out. He took the ring back and had hit her. She had spat on it and called him a freak. From there on he kept it to remind himself what bitches girls were, especially gold diggers.

"Fine." I grumbled

"Is that a deal?" James asked, "The deal were you have to kill Bella if you lose?"

"Yes." I muttered.

"Excellent." James smiled and left the room.

"Only after James had reached the bottom of the stairs did the guards let me go and return to the places. I turned and looked at the sleeping Bella on the screen.

She started to stir and I watched closely. Her eyes fluttered open and she grimaced and groaned. "Oh, Edward! Help me!" she started to cry into the pillow, her delicate body shaking.

I bowed my head, "I am so sorry Bella. I have failed you before but now I will win tonight and I will get us out of this Hello hole."

She stopped sobbing and she examined her body. She winced as she touched and moved her arms, making me anxious. I watched the TV closely, as if Bella would pop out of it. Someone came into her room and she groaned again. I recognised the boy from the first time I came into the castle, the one that made Bella's bruises vanish. He walked up to her and put a hand on her forehead. The cuts and bruises slowly disappeared and I concluded from it that he had a power to heal people. She looked up at the healer and uttered a quick thank-you before dispersing herself in sleep. I sighed softly as she was swallowed back into her solitary sleep. She was so beautiful!


	8. Stupid Visions

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

ALICE POV

I Held onto Jaspers shoulder for support, more cruel images of the torturing Bella came to me. Her lying on the bed with almost nothing on as the hit her and cut her, they were all so full of vile evil. I also saw Edward being tortured as well, but a different kind of torture. Edward had to endure Bella being tortured by having a TV in his room and the TV showed Bella. Suddenly I saw a vision of Edward fighting James, and Edward was losing. Then I saw Edward carrying Bella who was limp in his arms, and Edward was crying, well crying the way a vampire could. I got back from bizarre vision to see Jasper and Rosalie starring at me expectantly. I gasped and tried to make sense of the vision. "I - I think Edward and James are going to fight, and Edward's going to lose and then, I saw that Edward was carrying Bella and he was crying, But the strange thing was, I think Bella was dead!"

We all stayed silent for minutes contemplating out situation. "We have to warn them, and that's final!" Jasper whispered, "And I don't care what Emmett says."

Jasper stormed out of the cave, we had sent up camp in, to go after Carlisle, Esme and Emmett, who were hunting, to tell them what was happening. Right before he left he turned around and looked at me "Don't go anywhere, I need you here, please."

"I won't promise anything I replied."

"I want you to stay here, I don't want you with them."

"I have faced the Volturri alone and I can face those two-faced bastards too." I snarled.

"Don't." he said before departing the cave.

After five minutes I looked over to Rosalie, "You have to stay here, I'm going to tell Edward, but it is important you do stay here because I need you to tell them where I've gone."

Rosalie nodded, "I understand."

I nodded in return, and then left the cave. I headed in the direction of the castle at full speed, not noticing my surroundings that much.

I had to get there, and fast!

After a five hour run, I reached the castle. I knew I had to give myself up, but I had to be smart about it so I could be put in the same place as Edward.

A plan formulated in my head as the guards of the castle noticed me and started approaching. I pretended to cry in my hands softly. They reached me and circled around me. "Who are you?" they asked.

I ignored the question and looked up from my hands from my fake crying, "HOW COULD YOU?" I shouted at them, dropping to my knees.

They shifted awkwardly around me, eyes glued to my shaking figure. "HOW CAN YOU TORTURE HER LIKE THAT?"

They eyed eachother and looked at me suspiciously, "Get James." One of them spoke. Another man whizzed off and in three minutes James came back with him.

"What have we got here?" James asked, eyeing me.

One of them told James what I had said. James walked up to me, a snarl upon his face. "Who are you?"

"Edward's Sister." I whispered softly.

James snarled viciously, "What are you doing here, why aren't you cowering off with your other friends?"

"Because I can see the future and the present and I can see what evil things you are doing to Bella. Stop it, Stop it. Let her go, let my brother go!"

James chuckled darkly, "Boys, I think Edward's little sister has to join him don't you?"

They all laughed maliciously, and inside I smiled to myself. James wants to torture me more by me watching them torture Bella, but this is really what I planned, I thought to myself.

They led me into the castle and right before we were going to go up to the stairs, we were stopped by a boy that looked to be around the age of eleven. This vampire boy tugged on James's shirt. James looked down at the boy and smiled, "Can you detect a plan in her?" he smiled.

The boy nodded and my body froze still as the boy whispered in James's ear. As soon as the boy was finished James turned around and snarled, "You vile little witch. You were planning to tell Edward about the fight tonight that you saw in the future, and now that I know I am going to win tonight, my confidence has boosted. I hate all women, especially vampire women, they are low, mean and untrustworthy." James spat at my face and I growled. Vampire men surrounded me and held me down before I could jump up at James. "Put her somewhere dirty and disgusting and guard her continuously, we can use both Bella and Edward's sister here to make Edward do what we want. Oh and by the way, you can do whatever you want with her; make her stay here at James Castle, unpleasant."

A chorus of evil laughs entered the air and my eyes widened in disgust as I realised that they were going to treat me the same way as Bella. I thought the only vampire I'd share a bed with would be Jasper, but I was horribly wrong!

"God dammit, my future telling tells me about the fight and Bella dying, but not that I would get captured and tortured like this! Why am I so firkin unlucky?"

I cursed under my breath before being carried away, to somewhere and something dark.


	9. The fight

Chapter 9

Edward POV

I watched Bella sleep lightly, tossing in her sleep. It was nearing nightfall and I got ready to fight James. I had made sure not to tell James about my mind reading ability so that I would be at an advantage to him. I wonder how he could stop me anyway with my mind reading, any plan he thought of I would know. I smiled, I would win tonight, I would save Bella. But then I wondered, what if he brought Bella out and threatened to kill her if I dare win. "I have to talk with him." I decided silently and walked over to the door. I knocked three times before a harsh voice answered, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to James." I told the guard.

"Hmphf, he is a very busy man, what do you want to talk to him about?"

"About the fight tonight, I have an inquiry."

"James doesn't deal with inquiries, do not forget you are a prisoner here, you cannot summon James like a puppy dog. You need to tell me what you want to talk to him about, I will see if it is worthy enough to summon James over."

"I want to make sure he won't cheat tonight."

The guard thought about this silently, but I could hear his thoughts.

_Maybe if I sent a messenger to James telling him that Edward wants to talk to him about what he said. Or maybe he'll get angry that I summoned him for such a petty reason. Oh, what shall I do. _

"Don't let James run your life." I whispered quietly, "How did you get changed in the first place?"

"James changed me of course."

"How come?"

"He killed my parents and offered me a better life."

"He killed your parents? Aren't you angry at him?"

"He did it for the best, he told me that he had been watching my parents for a while and saw how they treated me and freed me from their grasp."

"How did they treat you?"

"James said they were plotting against me, that they were just treating me kindly so they could destroy my life."

"And you believed him, he destroyed the happy life you were living."

"I live a happy life now."

"Is that what you think or is that what he tells you to think?"

"Enough, I shall send a messenger to James, no more talk from you."

The guard told one of the other guards to tell James what I had requested. I waited silently until James came barging in. "I thought we had a deal, do you not trust me to keep my word? How could I cheat?"

"You could bring Bella out and force me to lose, even if I have the ring, Bella is a lot more precious to me. Promise me you won't use Bella to make me lose."

James thought quietly and smiled, "Okay, fine, I promise not to bring Bella out and force you to lose that way."

I started listening to James's thoughts to make sure he wasn't lying, _Hmm, I will not use Bella tonight, but I will have that little girl. If what she saids is true then I have nothing to worry about._

I frowned in confusion, what little girl? Maybe he had a small vampire girl and she had a power. All well, I'd have to see tonight.

"I will see you in an hour Edward, and make sure you're ready for the fight, you need all the luck you can get."

And with that, James left the room.

I sighed softly and looked back at Bella. She was stirring again, and I watched her silently for the next hour.

Finally, the five guards protecting my room came in and I recognised the one I had talked to. "Time for the fight." He said sheepishly walking over with his guards and surrounding me. As we ran down the stairs I heard a lot of cheering downstairs. The guards around me were smiling darkly and kept glancing at me. As we reached the bottom of the stairs I saw James in the middle of a crowd of men, all who were cheering and patting James on the back. I heard many of their thoughts going through their heads,

_Edward is so going down. James is so going to win this. This will be interesting. He he he, Edward doesn't know James has a secret weapon. _

At this my eyes widened and narrowed at the same time and I walked up to James. He looked at me with a smirk upon his face. I looked him the eye, and began, "What secret weapon have you got? Who is this little girl? You are not playing fairly."

James narrowed his eyes, "Who told you about this?"

"Nobody, I can read minds."

James opened his mouth and stuttered. The whole room when silent at my words. After a minute James squared his shoulders, "I don't believe you."

"Fine, think of a number."

James thought, _543992016753._

"543992016753." I said loudly.

James gasped, then growled. "Now you are the liar and are not playing fairly, a hidden talent is unfair."

"Not unless you have a hidden talent or secret weapon against me tonight," I pointed at the man who had thought about James's secret weapon, but I kept my eye contact with James, "He thought it."

James glared quickly at the man I had pointed to then back to me. "Edward, do you have a sister?"

My eyes widened and I shook my head with disgust as they brought out Alice. She was glaring at James.

Alice thought.

_You can do this Edward, all you have to do is forget about me, remember Bella, you will get out of here, don't worry about me, we can save me later, just now you have to worry about Bella. It is your duty to save her, you left her, you lost her, now you have to get her back._

I nodded once then looked up at James, "Let's do this."

James nodded and motioned for everyone to get out of the way. I saw he had marked out an arena. "Here are the rules, the first one who steps out of this line loses, killing is forbidden, since if you win, I have to ensure you and Bella get out safely. When the other wants to give up, then they step out of the arena, understood?"

I nodded once and then the sound of someone hitting a gong resounded in my ears, and we began fighting.

James rushed at my chest and I swerved easily throwing him down to the ground from his back. He spun me over and pushed me towards the edge of the arena. I jumped over him and we rushed at eachother. I aimed for his legs but he just jumped and I went straight under him. He landed on me and bit me on my shoulder. I screamed out in pain but avoided another bite to the leg. I ran around him threw him to the ground. I bit his arm but he tossed me to the ground.

For half an hour we kept this going, and thanks to be a vampire we felt no fatigue.

After I missed a bite to the knee, we stood facing eachother, about ten metres away. James was fuming and his eyes glared at me. He looked over to the guards surrounding Alice and nodded. They nodded in return and suddenly, they all bit Alice. She screamed out in pain and rushed to the ground rubbing her arms.

This was just the distraction James needed as I watched Alice screaming in pain. He rushed at me from the front, and with one final blow, knocked me out of the arena!

I picked myself up to find myself standing outside the arena and my heart sank. "NO!" I cried, "No, no, you can't do that, you distracted me, you cheat."

"Edward, stop calling me a liar and a cheater, I won fair and square, love is a weakness, is it not?"

I clenched the ring in my hand, "Rematch, or I break your precious ring."

James glared at me, "Don't break it, or we'll break Bella."

"You promised not to use her."

"I promised not to use her to make you lose, you've already lost."

"NO, no! NO!"

"Yes, yes, yes." James cheered, doing a little victory dance.

I rushed at him headfirst; only to be stopped by his guards four metres away.

"I'll bring Bella down tomorrow morning, you may kill her then, I'll let you have one more night watching her."

James laughed manically and left me sobbing on the arena floor.

**OMG! Edward has to kill Bella now, what will ever happen to her?? Keep reading and you'll find out! Please also review, it makes my day when you review!** **:), trust me, you'll not be disappointed.**


	10. I'll see you tomorrow

Chapter 10

Edward POV

That night I watched Bella the whole time, I admired her every curve, her every feature, her every detail. I was shaking from the fact I knew I would be killing her tomorrow, whether I wanted to or not. But what was I thinking, of course I didn't want to kill Bella, she was the one ray of hope in my life that I had the one guardian angel to get me through the tough times. But I knew, I knew so well they would have her wide awake tomorrow so that she could see me, she could see me killing her. But how could I take her life? How could I kill the women I loved, the women I loved to the depths of the Earth? I would kill myself before I killed her.

That was it, what if I killed myself? Oh no, that would definitely not work, how could I kill myself without the help of others. James was one low mean, evil bastard, and I swear to myself this very moment that one way or another, I will kill him. "I WILL DESTROY HIM!" I yelled at the top of my breath, echoing throughout the whole castle. On the TV screen Bella stirred and her eyes fluttered open. "Edward?" she asked looking around her. I sobbed silently as the love of my life said my name again. I decided to communicate with Bella this way, I would shout at the top of my lungs. "BELLA, I LOVE YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH AND I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU UNLESS I WAS FORCED, EVEN THEN I WOULD USE EVERY DYING BREATH IN MY BODY TO SAVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!"

I watched the TV closely as Bella's eyes widened and she began to sob, I decided to tell her that I could see her and she could talk to me, "BELLA THEY HAVE PUT A CAMERA IN YOUR ROOM AND I AM WATCHING YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY!"

Bella's eyes fluttered to the camera and she smiled softly, "Hello Edward, I love you to, and no matter what happens, we will make it through this, you and I, we will live on. I swear to you that."

At this I broke down, my love just told me we would make it through this together alive and I had the dark secret I was going to kill her tomorrow because of that vile satin downstairs. I decided to not tell Bella, let her get some rest for tomorrow."

"BELLA, REST MY SWEET, I WILL SEE YOU TOMORROW."

Bella nodded silently and returned to her beautiful dreams. I needed a way out of this bet somehow; I needed to get out of it. But how could I?

Life was unfair.

James was cruel, evil, vile, dark, the devil himself, there were no words to describe his evilness. No words at all. He was too dark to be explained!

**Next Edward must kill Bella, but what will happen? Will he be able to kill her? Will James do it for him? Will Bella just become a vampire instead. All will be revealed, next chapter DUN DUN DUN!! hehehe, review please! I would like to say a thank you to theimmortalklutz for reviewing alot and also thans to blackblood666, His Gem, pricel, ninjanoni, thebeatleschick, crystalwyc, XhowtosavealifeX and finally mrscullenseventeen4eva for reviewing, you've all made me really happy. :)**


	11. Bella, don't go

Chapter 11

Edward POV

The sun was rising. The guards at my door were getting fidgety. Laughing erupted from downstairs. Bella was awake. She smiled warmly at the camera, "Goodmorning Edward. I love you. Do you have a plan to get out of here? Last night you said we would see eachother in the morning, is that part of the plan? She asked hopefully.

My body trembled with mixed emotions. Fear. Regret. Misery. Anger.

Bella smiled again and rested her head against the pillow and looked up at the camera, hope and tiredness in her eyes. Nothing could have brought me out of my misery. I watched Bella closely, not letting my eyes drift away from her for a second. Then James entered with a smirk upon his face. "Today is the day you fulfil our deal, you kill your love."

I glared at him darkly, "Is there any way out of this?" I asked.

James pouted and put his hands on his hips. "Hmm, nope."

"Really? Couldn't you kill me instead or something?"

"Okay, here's a way, how about you kill Alice."

"No! Keep her out of this."

"No, it's your choice Edward, who will it be Alice or Bella."

I was torn, between the love of my life and family. This put me in a worse situation. I shook my head and watched the ground. "I cannot choose."

"Then I shall choose for you. Bella shall die today and that is final. GUARDS, get this coward downstairs."

The guards nodded and roughly pulled me up, but they waited for me to watch something that was happening on the screen of the TV. James was going into Bella's room, smiling darkly. "Come down now my dear, we have a special appointment for you, I think you better catch up with your boyfriend."

Bella's eyes glowed and filled with confusion at the same time, but then James picked her up and they sped downstairs. I hung my head and uttered a soft cry before we left to go downstairs.

I tired to make the process of going downstairs longer than necessary and the guards knew it. "Hurry up!" they growled at me pushing me around.

I wished that the stairs would never end but despair filled my heart when I touched the ground of the first floor.

I looked up to still see the arena etched on the floor. My heart lurched as I saw Bella sitting in the middle, she was tired looking and ragged. She had a pair of black shorts on and blue a tank top. "I thought she should look good for her final show down." I felt James close by my ear and my hands shook with anger. Before any of the guards could do anything about it I punched James in the face and then another time in the stomach before I was restrained. "Ugh, just put him in the arena." James yelled as the shoved me over to Bella. But I didn't need any more encouragement, I ran over to Bella's side and hugged her against my chest crying over and over again, "I'm so sorry, I am so dearly sorry."

Bella looked up at me and smiled softly, "I wasn't your fault. Why are you sorry?"

I looked down, ashamed, avoiding her eyes. James laughed loudly and darkly so the sound filled the room. "You haven't told her that she's about to die in your arms right now? Why, how precious."

Bella whizzed from James's face to mine, confused. "What does he mean die?" she croaked frightened.

I looked Bella in the eyes and kissed her cheeks. "Bella, I had a bet with James. I challenged him to a fight and the deal was if I won, we could both go. But if he won…I would have to kill you myself."

Bella's eyes widened and her body shook under me. Her fragile body. My precious body. She was silent for what seemed like a lifetime then she whispered softly, "And who won?"

I groaned and buried my head in her chest, sobbing, well vampire sobbing anyway. I kissed her several times as she shook involuntarily around me.

Finally I whispered in her ear softly, "I...I…I lost Bella."

Bella wailed and we both sat in the centre of the arena, crying.

After half an hour, James silenced us, "Enough, kill her now Edward, Kill her or I'll do it for you. But I'd do it painfully."

I swallowed hard shaking my head. Bella nodded and lifted my chin, "Kill him. After I die, you must kill him for me, teach him what happens when you mess with the cullens."

I uttered a sob mixed with a small laugh at her joke, "but Bella, I don't want you to die."

"I'm sorry Edward, I just have to, you bet it, you have the power to end my life, but you have to promise me one thing first. Don't kill yourself, because I will always be a part of you, I will always be there when you need me. Good bye."

I shook with more sobs but Bella stood up. I shook my head furiously. Bella forced me to stand up and she looked me in the eyes, DO IT, she mouthed at me.

I shook my head.

Then she scratched herself on the arm and I turned away as blood oozed from where she scratched herself. I swallowed the venom away that had pooled in my mouth. But she pressed it up against my face…and I lost it.

With one final blow I dug into Bella's arm and sucked out the blood, draining her. Once I took one sip, I knew I couldn't stop myself. I drank greedily. Then, I had drained her. I looked into her mahogany brown eyes one last time as she whispered her final words, "I knew you could do it, I love you, sweet dear."

Then she was gone.

"No," I whispered, "no, no, what have I done, NO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed into the air.

I picked Bella up and started pumping at her heart, "God dammit Bella, Breathe, live, no you can't do this to me, no you can't go."

The crowd around me started to disperse. But James came up to me, looking more cruel and evil than I could have imagined before. He came up to me and started whispering in my ear, "That's the thing Edward. That's the thing with our kind, vampires don't feel regret, don't feel love. Their one purpose in life is to end other lives and suck off blood. We are a horrible species. A horrible species. We even kill the people most dear to us. And guess what, do you think our mother died because of a disease, no. I drained her blood. I killed our mother Edward." James began to laugh like a maniac and it filled the castle.

I shook with pain and misery as some guards came with Alice. Alice's eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her. "No!" she screamed, "NOOOOOO! YOU MONSTER JAMES, YOU MONSTER! YOU BASTARD! HAVE YOU NO HEART!"

The guards released her and ran over to my side and started touching Bella's face and started sobbing on Bella's now lifeless chest.

"I guess you're free to go now Edward, oh and take that stinking body with you, it's starting to rot up the place."

That was it. He had taken it too far.

I lunged at James, tearing him limb from limb. But the guards got me and held me against the floor. I saw the grotesque pieces of James's body reattach automatically and the rich and black sound of his laughter.

"Now, don't try and kill your brother now Eddie, have a nice day. Guards throw them out. And I mean all. Including the vile human."

And with that, we were thrown out, but I kept Bella's cold hand in mine, I kept her with me still.

The crowd around me started to disperse. But James came up to me, looking more cruel and evil than I could have imagined before. He came up to me and started whispering in my ear, "That's the thing Edward. That's the thing with our kind, vampires don't feel regret, don't feel love. Their one purpose in life is to end other lives and suck off blood. We are a horrible species. A horrible species. We even kill the people most dear to us. And guess what, do you think our mother died because of a disease, no. I drained her blood. I killed our mother Edward." James began to laugh like a maniac and it filled the castle.

I shook with pain and misery as some guards came with Alice. Alice's eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her. "No!" she screamed, "NOOOOOO! YOU MONSTER JAMES, YOU MONSTER! YOU BASTARD! HAVE YOU NO HEART!"

The guards released her and ran over to my side and started touching Bella's face and started sobbing on Bella's now lifeless chest.

"I guess you're free to go now Edward, oh and take that stinking body with you, it's starting to rot up the place."

That was it. He had taken it too far.

I lunged at James, tearing him limb from limb. But the guards got me and held me against the floor. I saw the grotesque pieces of James's body reattach automatically and the rich and black sound of his laughter.

"Now, don't try and kill your brother now Eddie, have a nice day. Guards throw them out. And I mean all. Including the vile human."

And with that, we were thrown out, but I kept Bella's cold hand in mine, I kept her with me still.

**Okay, now don't stop reading because the story goes on! Will Edward find a way to get Bella Back? Will he have help? Can anyone Help? Has Bella really died? omg, who knows (of course i do! but i'm not telling!) Well, anyway, please review, i want to know what you think! thank-you :)**


	12. What to do?

Chapter 13

Edward POV

I walked back into the cave half an hour later. I was full of blood and I couldn't postpone coming to the cave anymore. I walked over to where the boy had his hand laid. His eyes were glazed over and he was turning paler, if that was possible. I looked at Bella and suddenly my heart lifted. Her face had returned a small amount of colour and her heart was beating once every two minutes. "There's still a lot more in the process, but he's doing a good job." Said Carlisle.

"She'll never forgive me." I said, shaking my head.

Emmett came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Don't blame yourself Edward. She forced you to go over the top. If any one, she's and angry at James."

"No! NO! She's angry at me. I TRIEDTO KILL HER GOD DAMMIT EMMETT!"

I turned around and snapped at him dangerously. "I need to stay away from her, we all do. No one will endanger her life again."

I peered back down at the boy now who was looking at me faintly. He looked like a ghost, paler than usual and his mouth slightly open. I shook my head, "No! Once this is done, we will leave her. She cannot be with us, we're too dangerous."

"But…Edward, if she is left alone, she'll go on a rampage around the city, killing people, drinking their blood. We have to help her be like us. She'll be a vampire." Alice stated.

"I know that. But, I can't hurt her again."

"Edward, she'll be a vampire, you can't hurt her then."

"But it's my fault she became a vampire! I never wanted this."

"But she did!" Rosalie retorted back.

I looked down, anger, frustration, misery and fear swirled into me, pushing at my pressure points. I collapsed on the floor, I could not take anymore.

"Then what do I do?" I asked shakily, rubbing my temples.

Emmett came over to me and knelt down beside me. He put a hand on my back, and said, "You trust her, you tell her, you love her."

The wisdom coming out of Emmett's mouth was a nit hard to believe since he was usually the happy, joking, confident sort of brother.

I sighed and nodded. I looked over to where the others stood and they obviously seemed surprised at Emmett's wisdom too.

"You're right Emmett. I don't want to leave her. Together, we'll make it through this."

I stood up and walked over to the boy giving life to Bella. Bella's body was moving slightly and the boy was dying slowly. I sighed, this shouldn't be. A simple boy with hopes and dreams, had his family taken away from him, gotten tricked by evil itself and then found one hope in his life (Bella) and now was giving himself up to her.

This was unfair.

James would pay dearly for what he inflicted upon this boy and Bella. He would pay dearly for tricking most of the people in his army and he would DIE, for torturing me! One way or another, James was going down!

**Sorry this chapter was so short. And i am really sorry for not updating sooner. I will put up chapters more often now, i promise. :) **


	13. Green Eyes

**Okay, this chapter is the deicder, if Bella will live or stay dead! Enjoy!**

Chapter 14

EPOV

It was now three quarters of an hour. The boy was slowly fading and was as white as a sheet. Bella was getting her colour back and even her fingers twitched once in a while.

I watched her desperately as she began to awake.

I watched him desperately as he began to sleep.

I didn't know what I wanted more.

For Bella to live,

Or for the boy to live.

Of course I wanted Bella, but that didn't mean I was such a cruel bastard that I would make an innocent boy die because of it.

There had to be some way the boy could live.

There was no such way.

I closed my eyes and imagined what I was supposed to say to her when she woke up.

"My sweet Bella. I am so dearly sorry for killing you. But you know that healing dude from the castle, he gave his life to you and, well, now, uh, you're alive again. So, uh, how was it like beyond the grave? Uh, I love you."

"Practicing what to say when you see Bella awake again?" A voice asked from behind me.

It was Esme.

I nodded, hanging my head.

"I never knew it would be so hard to see her again. I am too nervous."

Esme came over to me and put a soft hand on my shoulder.

"You'll know what to say when you see her. And don't be nervous, she'll understand. Talking to someone that was once dead, well it is not supposed to be. That is why we live and die and to bring someone back is not the way of life, so to talk to someone again that you know was once dead, it is unnerving."

"I know it sounds crazy, but, I don't think I want to be the first one to talk to her. I think it would be better if Carlisle explained things first to her then let me come in and say something."

Esme shook her head.

"No, it would be better if she saw you first. You're the light in her darkness, without seeing you, she'd be very scared. You are the only one who can tell her."

I nodded and sighed, "I know."

I leant in and gave Esme a hug which she returned with motherly love.

"James will pay for the torture he inflicted, not only on our family, but on his soldiers as well. He will pay for everything he did. He will pay with his life."

"Maybe, maybe not, but violence isn't always the answer. Maybe if you take something of his that he loves, he'll listen."

I scoffed with disbelief.

"The ring was never precious to him in the first place. What else has he got that's precious to him?"

"Well, what can he not function without?"

"Uh, his army?"

"Exactly."

"Yes, but his army is loyal to him, how could I get them to listen to me instead of him?"

Esme shook her head and stood up, "You're going to have to find that out." She said before turning and heading out the mouth of the cave.

I looked at my wristwatch.

The transformations were almost complete.

Bella was now whispering things and the boy was becoming as still as Bella had once been.

I went over to Bella and put my hand to her forehead.

I gasped at the contact for her skin was warm, and alive!

She was supposed to be a vampire and yet, now, her skin was thrumming with energy and life when it should have been cold, and marble hard.

Her heart was not beating, but there was still blood and venom in her.

Maybe she hadn't completed her transformation yet?

But it was impossible for her blood to be pumping still, although her heart was not active.

Maybe the life that the boy gave to Bella was different to a Vampire, but most similar to it still.

For all we know, this is probably the first transformation done like this.

I mean, how many other healing vampires could do this?

I shook my head.

No, she had to be the first.

There was no doubt that Bella was the first to come back from the dead.

Although, she might have changed from coming from the dead, her personality might have been altered from the experience of death and from becoming a vampire.

It was ten minutes until the transformation was complete and my family had gathered behind me, expectant.

I could hear Carlisle thoughts caution me,

_Be careful Edward, Don't let your hopes get up too high, this might not work. Bella is the first one to come back from the dead and if it doesn't work, don't be too disappointed because there was a very high probability in the first place that she wasn't going to come back at all. Also, her personality will be somewhat altered after being dead and becoming a vampire. She also might be dangerous, if she doesn't know what's going on, she could lose herself completely and go mad._

_Be careful._

I looked over my shoulder to fix a piercing glare at Carlisle, "This is Bella we're talking about."

"This is Death and re-living we're talking about." He shot back, but not harshly, he said it kindly to me.

I scoffed and turned back to Bella, my sweet, re-living Bella.

I looked at my watch once more, five more minutes.

The boy was as white as a cloud, while Bella was light beige in the firelight.

My head spun with possibilities as her blood did not stop pumping and her blood was not draining.

It was if the blood and venom were living harmoniously as one.

Although her skin was soft, there was an under layer of harder skin, skin of marble. It was as if the skin were living together as well.

As for her beauty, it was the same human Bella, but more features defined that made her look more beautiful.

Her body had more curves and her feet and arms looked stronger.

Three more minutes until end of transformation.

Her body was shaking a little.

Two more minutes until end of transformation.

The boy was shaking.

One more minute until end of transformation.

The boy's eyes opened and looked over to me frantically.

He whispered in my ear, "Tell her I say Hi."

Then he was gone.

Then Bella was back.

Bella's eyes opened and looked over to me.

Her eyes were green.

**Woah! Bella is back from the dead!! will her personality differ from her former self because of death? Will she go mad like Carlisle warned? More is revelaed Next chapter! Now please review!**


	14. I have a deed to do

Chapter 15

EPOV

I stared at her in awe and wonder as my beloved awoke from the dead.

She was as beautiful as ever, her hair splayed out like a halo around her head. Her eyes were wide with fright and her mouthy opened in fright. A soft cry escaped her lips, her eyes darting across from the family behind me and then to me.

"Sshh, Bella, Sshh, please, let me explain. Don't be scared my sweet."

She sat upright with a bolt then closed her eyes and continued shaking her head.

"This can't be, this can't be. He killed me, Edward killed me." She kept muttering.

I protested softly, and kept saying it would be alright. Behind me my family kept quiet, just watching us intently.

Alice was biting her bottom lip and Jasper was rubbing her shoulder watching us closely. Carlisle was also comforting Esmé who had her head in his chest. Emmett and Rosalie were just watching us, holding hands, and a look of worry upon their faces.

I turned back to Bella who was now shaking. I pulled her into a tight hug and swung her from side to side gently.

Her wailing began to cease and she began to just swing from side to side with me.

I kissed her hair and then pushed her off me so I could see her face. After a moment of hesitation she finally opened her eyes and I saw they were mixed with so many emotions it was hard to tell what she was thinking.

I suddenly heard a gasp and something fall to the floor. I whirled around to see Jasper on his knees and clutching at his head, swaying from side to side.

He gnashed his teeth together and had his eyes closed in agony.

"What is it?!" Alice asked, her eyes wide as she began to try to stop Jaspers swaying.

"Bella…she…has….way….too many…emotions." He said still holding onto his head and howling with agony.

Alice looked up at me and I nodded once, answering her thoughts which were,

_Can we go so Jasper can calm down?_

With another howl of agony Jasper and Alice left and I turned back to Bella.

She was looking at me curiously now, her green eyes scaring me.

"Edward?" she asked.

I nodded and placed her hand on my face, "Yes, my love, Edward."

If I could have cried right now I would. Tears of joy, of relief, tears of sadness.

"But how?" she asked, her eyes searching my face for answers.

"Well, you know that boy from the castle that healed you? He had a power to bring you back from the dead."

Her eyes widened, "Oh my gosh, we have to see him straight away, I must thank him for this gift of life he has given me."

My eyes shifted uneasily to the dead corpse behind Bella.

"Um, Bella, not now, he is very…lonesome right now, he doesn't want to be disturbed. I think it best we leave him alone for now." I lied, keeping eye contact with her.

I spared a quick meaningful glance at Carlisle who quickly grabbed the corpse of the body and buried it outside the cave.

I stared deep into Bella's eyes, the colour of them disturbing me.

"Bella, do you know why your eyes are green?" I asked cautiously.

Her eyes searched my face again, making me even more scared because instead of being distraught she was just curious.

"My eyes are green?" she questioned me.

I nodded once, still holding her tightly in my arms.

She was less fragile now, but I still held her as if she was still human, savouring the memory.

"Oh." was the only answer she could muster.

For a long moment we just sat there and shared each others company, just looking at eachother…and thinking.

I heard my family leave me after a while, knowing that they would probably not get a chance to say hi to Bella in a long time.

I leaned forward to kiss her on the lips and she was obviously thinking the same.

We crashed our lips together, feeling so many emotions as we kissed once again.

Our lips danced in a synchronized fashion, pressing our bodies up against eachother.

The kiss lasted for about twenty minutes, no need for the human ability to breath.

Once we pulled away, we embraced again for a long time, hugging and swaying at the same time.

"I was dead." She startled me by talking.

"Yes." I croaked.

"Edward," she said, pulling away from me slightly and looking me in the eye,

"It wasn't your fault for killing me, it was mine. James forced this upon us. We shall have our revenge."

I nodded once, still cradling her against my chest.

Her skin felt no longer hot upon mine, it just felt the equivalent of mine.

"How was it?" I said hoarsely.

"What?" she asked, knowing fully what I was talking about?

"Dying."

"I can't say." She said

"Why?"

"Because the secrets of death must stay the same, I promised that to him. I promised that the secrets of death would stay secrets of death."

"Promised who?"

"He is also another secret of death, I cannot tell you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I resigned with a sigh and continued swaying her.

I was in heaven.

Bella was back.

But then again, James was not dead yet.

"I think I know why." She said after a while.

"What? Know what? "

"Why my eyes are green."

"Oh?" I asked.

She took a shaky gulp of breath and looked up at me, "Because…when I was…dead, I, uh, the only thing I held on to was the colour of your eyes. When I was dead I was allowed to wish something, and I think I wished to keep your eyes, to always remember your eyes. I think…that is the only explanation I have."

She took another shaky breath and then crashed her head into my chest.

I cradled her closely and we swayed silently.

"Edward." She said again.

"Yes my sweet."

"I can feel them on me; I can feel all the dead on me. They are haunting me."

"What?" I said alarmed.

"Dying and re-living again has changed me. I am the only person on earth who has died, actually gone into the void beyond and come back again, and you think this hasn't affected me one bit."

"No, but I was hoping."

"I'll try to explain this too you," she said coming out of my chest and sitting cross legged in front of me.

"It's like I have powers."

"Powers?"

"Yes, powers. I have multiple powers. One of them is feeling and knowing who will die in the next three days. I feel their precious lives battling against my soul, trying to make me save them. It's…it is so horrible."

I made a move to hug her again but she swept me aside with her new born strength.

"Another one is knowing what people are going to do next. So I can feel you are going to say, Oh, after I have finished my speech."

"Oh!"

"See, this is not what I expected Edward. This is, scary. Another power is…"

"Hold on," I said interrupting her, "How many powers do you have?"

"Five."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened, "WHAT?!"

"Ssshhh." She said putting a hand on my lips, "Not so loud."

She went on describing her different powers which were,

Knowing who will die when and where,

Knowing what people are going to do next,

Force field,

Extraordinary strength,

And the healing powers (which she had gotten from the boy.)

My jaw was still opened in disbelief as she displayed to me these different powers.

She listed the force field power last.

"The fifth and last power is a force field. It's like when I was a human; I had a force field on my mind, now I can expand it to block myself from physical attacks as well as mental. I can also stretch my force field to other people as well."

I nodded, still trying to comprehend it all.

"Edward, there is one other thing, I know it sounds great all these powers and so on, but there's a catch."

"What is it?" I found my voice strained and uncontrollable.

"Once my deed is done, I die again."

"WHAT?" I said desperately clutching her into a hug.

She cried onto my shoulder, and I was shocked when real tears formed in her eyes.

"How can that be? We just got you back? What kind of deed? What is it? Please, Bella, no, don't go again, please."

She drew back from me and looked me in the eye,

"Edward, once I have killed James, I die. If someone else kills James for me, I will have a life of pain. The deal I made with the master of death is a secure deal; the only way for me to come back to life was that once I had killed my torturer, then I would go back to the darkness beyond."

I shook my head, "But that cannot be."

"It must and it is."

"So let me get this straight, if you kill James, you die. But if someone else kills James you will live a life of pain all of your life."

"Not only that I cannot die at all, I would have to live in the life of pain no matter what."

"NO, no, no, no! Stop it, no! You're scaring me."

Her green eyes pierced me until I was still.

"I will die again, but this time, I'll be prepared!"

**ooo, ouch, big blow for Edward! knowing that his one true love will die in the end...or live a life of unbelievable pain! So how was it? tell me, tell me, please review! Listen guys, i am soooooo sorry for not updating sooner it's just been hectic lately, i have had end of year exams and i've been studying like crazy! But hopefully i will update sooner since they are now offically over! Hope you enjoyed reading, your faithful author KSRF**

**(by the way, i've gotten some questions to what my name means, and just to clear that up, KSRF is my initials)**


End file.
